When Fates Collide  A continuação
by Betinha
Summary: A continuação do capítulo WHEN FATES COLLIDE, onde Cesar altera os destinos de Xena e Gabrielle... mas o que será que aconteceu quando tudo terminou? Confiram...


**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Bom... Escrevi essa fic inspirada no episódio "When Fates Collide" de Xena: A princesa Guerreira, ou seja, quem não assistiu a esse capítulo vai certamente ficar boiando...

Espero que vocês não me considerem uma pervertida por ter escrito isso! HUAUHAUHAUH afinal, depois do beijo cortado, o fim tb não foi láá aquelas coisas todas e td mundo ficou com um que de "faltou alguma coisa". Pelo menos eu fiquei...

Então a fic começa no instante em que Xena puxa Gabrielle em cima de Argo e começam a cavalgar praticamente em silêncio... com uma cara bem estranha por sinal.

Então eu espero que vocês gostem dessa bobagem que eu escrevi aí... eu nem ia postar se não fosse pela Kaka que insistiu tanto HUAUHAUHAUHAUHAU...

Velho lembrete que os personagens de Xena A Princesa guerreira não me pertencem e sim a Universal e a Renas... alguma coisa pictures e que essa fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos por conter cenas de relações sexuais entre duas mulheres adultas...

Espero que gostem...

When Fates Collide – A continuação...

"Todos são críticos."

Essa tinha sido a última coisa que Gabrielle tinha falado na última meia hora. Ambas ainda estavam caladas, em choque, sentadas em Argo, galopando sem rumo enquanto tentavam reorganizar seus pensamentos. Os últimos acontecimentos haviam sido extremamente fortes para as duas que agora seriam obrigadas a dividir lembranças de duas vidas.

Xena cavalgava calada. Ainda era capaz de lembrar da dor causada pelos pregos naquela cruz. Lembrava com pesar daquela risada de triunfo da Alti ao vê–la naquele estado, humilhada, traída, derrotada... lembrou–se também da sua vida conjugal com... César! Seu peito estava a ponto de explodir! Então... lembrou de Gabrielle naquela oura vida... sua graciosidade no palco, sua peça, seu olhar... todo aquele fatídico episódio de suas vidas serviu para reforçar o quanto uma estava destinada à outra, e o quanto elas se amavam.

Alguns minutos depois elas passavam por uma trilha arborizada e bonita, com árvores dos dois lados que, unidas pelas copas, dava a impressão de ser um túbel de entrada para um lindo jardim. A sombra deixava o ambiente agradável e uma brisa fria batia em seu rosto, nada lembrando a última paisagem de árvores mortas e uma neblina assustadora. A expressão da guerreira estava dura, carrancuda, seus olhos estavam semi–cerrados, ostentando um olhar frio enquanto olhava para o nada.

Nem aquela linda paisagem apagava o choque causado pelos últimos acontecimentos.

Gabrielle segurava–se na cintura de Xena, sua cabeça se encontrava meio baixa e ela mantinha o olhar fixo, mais exatamente no chão do lado esquerdo. Sentia–se estranha... ela enfim pode perceber o quanto sua vida seria vazia e sem sentido sem Xena e então se deu conta no quanto ela a amava. Daquela outra vida, a barda conseguia lembrar, ainda com detalhes, da sua vila perto do mar, da sala onde escrevia, enfim, da vida simples e calma que levara, mas também lembrou das noites que ficava em claro sonhando com um amor que pensou nunca vir.

A pequena guerreira então percebe que Xena moveu–se de uma maneira estranha, erguendo um pouco seu corpo. Como ela bem conhecia a sua guerreira, girou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e esperou o puxão forte que a arrancada da égua iria proporcionar.

E assim aconteceu.

Argo disparou a toda velocidade de acordo com a ordem da guerreira. Gabrielle não gostava muito quando o cavalo corria daquele jeito, com toda aquela intensidade.

O corpo de Xena estava enclinado para frente, de forma que ela conseguisse ganhar uma maior estabilidade e Gabrielle praticamente deitada no corpo da guerreira, segurava–a fortemente com medo de cair.

– X–xena! – disse Gabrielle um pouco amedrontada.

A guerreira parecia estar fugindo. Parecia que um exército de "Césares" e "Altis" estavam correndo atrás delas naquele momento.

Mas ela realmente estava fugindo. Naquele momento uma angústia tomava conta de seu peito, era algo que ela não gostava de sentir. Ela corria para tentar afastar de sua mente aqueles pensamentos. Tinha que extravazar de alguma forma.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o cenário arborizado deu lugar a um lindo campo de flores brancas que, ao olhar mais além, elas tinham uma visão da praia. O por–do–sol dava um visual ainda mais belo à paisagem. Mal elas puderam contemplar essa paisagem, pois o cavalo corria de tal maneira que era impossivel observar mais nada. Qualquer distração ocasionaria uma terrível queda.

O vento batia no rosto de Xena, levantando sua franja e assanhando os cabelos louros de Gabrielle violentamente.

– Xena, para!! – Gabrielle pediu mas a guerreira parecia estar muito perdida em seus pensamentos e não ouviu o pedido da amiga.

Gabrielle então abraçou fortemente a princesa guerreira e, com a mão direita, segurou a mão de Xena.

Ao sentir o toque firme de Gabrielle em sua mão, Xena endireita–se no cavalo que já estava quase esgotado e vai diminuindo sua velocidade até parar totalmente.

– Xena, o que deu em você pra correr daquele jeito? – perguntou Gabrielle descendo do cavalo.

Xena olha para baixo e vê uma Gabrielle despenteada e nervosa com as mãos na cintura e ainda querendo ter certeza de que estava sentindo o chão aos seus pés.

Ela ri e deixa ao mesmo tempo uma lágrima teimosa descer pelo seu rosto. Sem falar nada, respira fundo e olha em direção às próprias mãos que seguravam as rédeas.

Xena sente a mão da sua amada em sua coxa, balançando–a, como que para tira–la daquele estado de transe.

– Ei... – disse Gabrielle. – Não quer conversar?

Xena olhou para os lados. Não era muito de conversar, nessas horas ela preferia ir para alguma aldeia em perigo e chutar alguns traseiros, descarregando toda a sua raiva nos bandidos... mas não havia aldeia alguma por perto.

Ela sente as rédeas do cavalo serem tomadas das suas fortes mãos.

– Sabe, já sei por que te chamam de "princesa" guerreira... – disse Gabrielle depois que tomou as rédeas e começou a guiar Argo para umas árvores. – Você às vezes parece uma criança.

Xena estreitou os olhos ao perceber a petulância de Gabrielle. Com um riso malvado ela endireitou–se no cavalo e ergueu a perna esquerda, chutando levemente o traseiro da barda.

Gabrielle tropeça para frente e pára, lançando um olhar de indignação para a guerreira que apertou os lábios, rindo como uma criança travessa.

– Viu? Era disso que eu estava falando. – Gabrielle acenou negativamente com a cabeça e continuou a caminhar.

Bem à frente haviam várias oliveiras frondosas enfileiradas naturalmente. A brisa batia nas folhas, fazendo–as dançar calmamente enquanto o sol fraco radiava luzes laranjas por sobre as copas. Aquele parecia um lugar perfeito para se descansar.

Xena observa Gabrielle andar por entre as flores. O sol poente batia em seus cabelos louros, dando–lhes uma tonalidade dourada, como se fossem curtos fios de ouro e o vento os embalava de forma sutil e apaixonante. Ah, como ela amava aquela "menina"... passos leves porém firmes, parecia não tocar no chão. Determinada, doce e feroz... as vezes um pouco irritante... confiante, confidente, amante... essa era Gabrielle...

"Uma assassina? Eu nunca machuquei ninguém na minha vida... mas por que acreditaria em mim ao inves de seu marido?" Dizia Gabrielle com um transtorno no olhar, presa naquele calabouço sujo a mando de César.

"Eu acredito em você" Respondeu a imponente Imperatriz que ficava indefesa ao olhar nos olhos verdes daquela linda escritora.

"Por que?"

"Você acredita que o amor é algo pelo qual se deve morrer... esse não é exatamente o caminho de um assassino."

Xena lembrou destas palavras e ficou pensando "nunca machuquei ninguém...". Palavras ditas por Gabrielle. E sentia–se culpada. Se ela nunca tivesse entrado na vida de Gabrielle, essa frase seria real.

– Por que você simplesmente não foi embora? – perguntou Xena quebrando o silêncio.

Gabrielle pára e fica imóvel por alguns segundos. Faltavam alguns metros para que chegassem nas árvores a frente.

– Desejaria isso? – perguntou virando–se e encarando a guerreira em cima de Argo.

Xena finalmente resolve descer do cavalo. Fica de pé na frente da amiga toca–lhe na face, enxugando com o polegar uma lágrima que acabara de cair...o mesmo gesto que havia feito poucas horas atrás, ao salva–la de uma crucificação.

– Gabrielle... você sabe que desde que te conheci, passei minha vida tentando salva–la... eu só desejo o seu bem.

– Sim, e daí? Eu também tenho o direito de querer te salvar! – Gabrielle retrucou. Ela estava com o coração nas mãos, sentia sua perna tremer num nervosismo fora do comum. Tudo o que ela sentiu pela "Imperatriz" foi tão intenso, que era como se aquele sentimento não ainda tivesse sumido. E realmente não havia... paixão, amor, adoração, respeito... coisas que foram aparecendo ao longo do tempo, de repente surgem num único dia e isso a deixava louca.

– Naquela outra vida... você levava uma vida simples, cheia de paz... era famosa, amada... você foi capaz de chegar a ponto de destruir isso tudo... – comentou Xena ainda segurando o rosto da barda. – Por mim?

– Você faria o mesmo...

– Mas tudo o que você sempre quis foi paz... aquela paz...

– Não, Xena. – Gabrielle segura as duas mãos da guerreira. – o que eu sempre quis foi... – As suas mãos rodeiam carinhosamente as mãos de Xena. Gabrielle as ergue, levando–as para perto de seu peito. – ... alguem que penetrasse tão profundamente em minha alma, que eu pudesse ver ali algo que fizesse valer a pena morrer... lembra? – disse com a voz rouca, querendo engolir um choro. – e esse alguém, Xena... é você... eu só quero você, sempre quis...

Xena suspira e solta as mãos de Gabrielle, dando as costas à amiga, apoiando uma das mão na sela do cavalo.

– O que foi? – perguntou Gabrielle apreensiva.

– Isso tudo, Gabrielle... mostrou–me que... veja, quantas vidas não foram poupadas pelo simples fato da "Princesa Guerreira" não existir? Eu não te causaria tanto sofrimento... não faria com que você visse tanta dor... eu não teria destruido a vida de Callisto... ela estaria viva e feliz em algum lugar com a sua família. O Joxer, o Pérdicas, a Lao Ma... todos estariam vivos e felizes! Você não perc... – Xena se virou e viu algo que partiu seu coração.

Gabrielle estava parada, com os olhos voltados para o chão. Seu queixo estava trêmulo e seus olhos vermelhos, derramando densas lágrimas. Uma expressão sofrida, machucada... magoada...

– Gabby o que houve? – Xena perguntou se aproximando.

Gabrielle recuou um passo e olhou–a nos olhos.

– Sabe... aquilo tudo me mostrou outra coisa... – disse com uma voz embargada enquanto mais uma lágrima rolava pelo seu rosto. – Mostrou–me que minha vida sem você não faz sentido, que eu não estaria completa, que eu iria morrer sem amar ninguém plenamente... que nós fomos feitas uma para outra... pelo menos para mim, pareceu isso...

Xena sente um profundo remorso pelo o que acabara de dizer e se deixa levar pelo choro de Gabrielle, deixando assim que seus olhos também marejassem.

– Por que você sempre tem que nos deixar em segundo plano?? – Gabrielle ia aumentando seu tom de voz. – Ah, claro! Você teria poder e eu teria a minha "tão sonhada" paz, embora você saiba que quando resolvi ir atras de você, não era paz que eu queria!!

Gabrielle para de falar e olha para o chão... depois olha novamente para Xena que ainda estava sem palavras.

– Sabe, Xena? Você está certa... muita gente estaria viva... incluindo Cesar e Alti...– Gabrielle começa a andar para tras confiante, como mencionasse que ia embora.

– Gabrielle eu...

– Sabe qual a diferença entre nós? Você daria sua vida por mim e pelos outros... e eu daria tudo, o mundo, incluindo minha vida, por você... isso é egoismo? Se for, me perdoe... mas é assim que eu me sinto... e o que você está dizendo me magoa!! – Gabrielle para de falar quando percebe que já estava quase gritando e densas lágrimas rolavam por sua face. – Me dói... machuca... ver que você não dá o mesmo valor a nós que eu dou... ver que você acha que tudo é mais importante que o nosso amor! Muitos estariam felizes, sim, mas eu estaria condenada a uma vida vazia... por que você não pensa em mim pelo menos uma vez? É egoísmo demais de minha parte?

Gabrielle dá dois passos largos em direção ao mar, e sente a mão de Xena segurar firmemente seu braço fazendo–a parar. Xena a puxa para que pudesse olhar nos olhos de sua alma gêmea.

– Se há alguém egoísta aqui, Gabrielle... sou eu...

Gabrielle olha para Xena assustada enquanto sente duas mãos fortes apertando seus ombros.

– Você está certa. Eu tenho mania de querer nos colocar em segundo plano... mas sempre que faço isso é visando o seu bem! – Xena respondeu segurando as lágrimas. – Não é porque eu te amo menos... **você** é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida! E eu não percebi isso apenas naquele teatro... eu percebo isso todos os dias, desde o dia em que uma certa "fedelha loira" me implorou para viajar comigo... – ao dizer isso Xena sorriu. – E eu penso em você o tempo todo, você faz parte de mim...

– Xena... – Gabriele riu docemente.

– Eu te amo Gabrielle... Eu vou te amar pra sempre... me perdoa? Viver sem você é tão ruim que eu preferi morrer naquela cruz...

– Viver sem você é tão ruim que eu preferi destruir tudo! – Gabrielle soltou uma risada aliviada.

Elas se abraçam finalmente. Não apenas um abraço qualquer, mas um abraço dado com todo o amor de suas almas. Xena sentia sua pequena barda em seus braços... apertou–a forte contra seu corpo e Gabrielle respondia da mesma forma, com a mesma intensidade. Nada seria capaz de separa–las naquele momento tão mágico. A guerreira roçou o rosto nos cabelos loiros de Gabrielle, sentindo o doce perfume, a maciez...

Gabrielle fazia o mesmo, porém aninhando–se no colo de Xena. Sentia o coração da guerreira bater forte, tanto quanto o seu.

Os dois batiam quase que exatamente na mesma ocasião, com a mesma força, unindo–as num só sentimento.

– Que medo de te perder... – disse Gabrielle.

– Não vamos falar sobre isso... – disse Xena – Sabe, Gabby... – Xena olhou nos olhos da sua alma gêmea e sorriu. – Parecia que eu não te abraçava há uma vida... – comentou sorrindo.

– Estranho né... de repente tenho lembranças de duas vidas... uma com você e outra sem você... – respondeu Gabrielle segurando o rosto de Xena com as duas mãos. – Oh, que vida monótona sem você... – dizendo isso, a barda puxa o rosto da guerreira contra o seu, unindo seus lábios num beijo apaixonado e terno. – E sabe... naquele teatro... foi paixão fulminante... assim que te vi... – e beijou a guerreira novamente.

Desta vez Xena responde ao beijo puxando o corpo de Gabrielle contra o seu pela cintura, tornando o doce beijo num intenso e apaixonado. Xena bebeu os lábios de Gabrielle com vontade e desejo, como quem sorvia uma bela taça de um vinho raro, deliciando–se com aquele doce sabor. A língua da guerreira explorava cada detalhe daquela deliciosa boca. Gabrielle de repente sentiu–se impotente com a força avassaladora da paixão que sentia por Xena e que naquele momento estava mais reforçada do que nunca.

O beijo era confuso... devido aos últimos acontecimentos o beijo tinha um sabor de primeiro beijo e, ao mesmo tempo, havia uma sensação de saudade.

– Eu te amo como nunca, Gabrielle... – disse roçando os labios nos lábios entreabertos da amada enquanto seus olhos se mantinham fechados.

Gabrielle suspirou e estremeceu diante daquela situação. Seu corpo parecia inflamar, bem como o da guerreira. Xena, ao sentir o estado em que estava deixando sua "pequena barda", abre seus olhos contemplando a expressão de puro prazer emanado pela sua companheira.

Gabrielle abre os olhos e encontra os de Xena. Suas mãos desciam pelas costas da guerreira sentindo cada detalhe daquela cintura.

– Sabe... – disse a barda – Parecia que eu não te beijava há uma vida... – sorriu.

Xena lançou um olhar malicioso para a sua barda, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Gabrielle sorriu sem graça baixando o olhar enquanto sua face corava.

– Por que tanta vergonha? – perguntou Xena erguendo com o indicador o rosto de Gabrielle. – Ainda influência da "escritora"? – riu.

– Talvez... – respondeu Gabrielle. – Sabe... Você estava tão linda de imperatriz, que quando eu a vi, saí de mim. Foi como se não houvesse ninguem mais me aplaudindo... sabe? Tudo silenciou e eu... só via você na minha frente... e ao mesmo tempo você era a Imperatriz de Roma, uau! – disse Gabrielle – Eu me sentia tão... errada, ousada, e quando te via, via–me submissa àquele seu olhar... e aos sentimentos que se apoderavam de mim...

– Jura? – Xena novamente sorriu maliciosamente.

– Sim, juro... na sacada da antecâmra, quando você me olhou... eu senti vontade de... oh, pelos deuses! – Gabrielle ria sem graça nos braços de Xena, baixando a cabeça no peito dela.

– Então confessa que teve pensamentos maldosos comigo? – disse Xena ainda com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

– Não consegui evitar... – Gabrielle levantou a cabeça estreitou os olhos, diretamente nos olhos azuis da guerreira. – Culpa sua. Sempre que me olhava parecia que queria me devorar!

– E eu não queria. Quem disse isso a você? – Xena riu após ver a expressão confusa de Gabrielle após a inesperada declaração. – **Eu ainda quero**...

Antes que a barda pudesse esboçar qualquer expressão, foi tomada pela cintura. Xena girou seu corpo, fazendo Gabrielle deitar–se sobre seus braços. Ajoelhando–se em seguida, a guerreira deita–a no chão macio daquele lindo campo de flores, deitando–se sobre Gabrielle.

– Isso é estranho... Foi a primeira vez que a Imperatriz de Roma beijou sua Escritora enquanto a Princesa Guerreira morria de saudades dos beijos da sua Barda...

– A barda também estava morrendo de saudades dos beijos da sua princesa... – retrucou sorrindo – Xena... parecia que não te beijava há uns... vinte e poucos anos... – brincou Gabrielle.

Gabrielle fez uma expressão serena e puxou novamente o rosto de Xena, beijando mais uma vez a sua alma gêmea. Após este breve beijo, Xena ergueu seu olhar examinando todo o rosto de Gabrielle, descendo para o pescoço e o tórax da sua amada. Seus olhos azuis encontraram novamente os lindos olhos verdes.

Novamente se beijaram.

Gabrielle sentia sua pele arder com o toque das mãos de Xena que corriam pela cintura bem feita, enquanto aqueles lábios ocupavam–se com os seus.

A mão pesada de guerreira passeava delicadamente sozinha pelo corpo da pequena escritora, acelerando a respiração dela a cada centímetro explorado. Tocando–lhe cada músculo, cada curva, passando–a por entre os seios, subindo pelo pescoço onde delicadamente apertou–lhe a nuca.

– Sabe... estou com um desejo de uma vida também. – sussurrou no ouvido da barda.

Gabrielle ficou estática e sentiu um grande frio da barriga. Sorrindo, sentiu suas bochechas arderem enrubescendo e fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Xena pela sua face, roçando nos seus lábios, seguindo em direção a outra orelha.

– A imperatriz esta bastante curiosa...

– Por... Por que? – perguntou Gabrielle com os olhos fechados e sorrindo.

– Para... sentir como uma poetisa pode ser tão linda... –respondeu com beijos molhados pela orelha de Gabrielle – ... e delicada e, ao mesmo tempo, tão atraente a ponto de deixa-la sem sono... – sussurrou no outro ouvido de Gabrielle provocando na pequena guerreira arrepios intensos. O antes sorriso da barda virou uma expressão provocante, de quem sentia o corpo arder em chamas ao sentir o hálito quente da guerreira em sua sensível orelha. Desta vez não foi capaz de contar um gemido que teimosamente escapou dos seus lábios.

– Que som delicioso... – disse Xena com os lábios descendo pelo pescoço de Gabrielle.

– Não tão delicioso quanto você... – disse Gabrielle com uma voz provocante.

Xena levanta e fica de joelhos, ainda olhando para a sua amante, enquanto soltava as amarras laterais de sua armadura.

Gabrielle prontamente levanta, ajudando a guerreira, jogando a armadura de lado. A barda avança sobre a Xena, beijando sua boca enquanto suas mãos ansiosas baixavam as alças de couro de sua roupa. A barda segue beijando os ombros fortes da guerreira, mordendo–os, sentindo o gosto daquela pele dourada... Xena, ainda de joelhos, puxa Gabrielle contra si pelos quadris e ela responde envolvendo suas pernas ao redor da cintura da guerreira, aumentando o contato entre seus corpos quentes. A boca exigente da guerreira pecorre por toda a região do pescoço e tórax enquanto suas mãos tentavam desamarrar o top de Gabrielle, que dá um longo suspiro ao sentir a parte de cima de suas vestes afrouxarem, revelando os seios alvos, firmes, belos e fartos. Nesta posição vulnerável, Xena não resistiu e levou seus lábios a um dos seios, enquanto que uma mão dava sustentação a Gabrielle e a outra mão acariciava o outro seio. A guerreira amava o gosto daquela pele, brincava com o mamilo rigido colocando–o entre seus dentes, passando a língua ao redor deles, beijando–os, lambendo–os com carinho e ao mesmo tempo um fogo intenso... a mão que estava no outro seio, ocupava–se massageando carinhosamente o local, sentindo o bico roçar na palma de sua mão e, logo depois, brincando com ele, passando por entre os dedos, pressionando–os delicadamente, fazendo com que Gabrielle gemesse e movesse seu corpo de maneira insinuante. Ambas umideciam mais a cada segundo, um fogo incontroláel que tomava conta daqueles corpos apaixonados.

A pele da barda era delicada e macia, seus mamilos rosados ansiavam pelo toque da língua de Xena, e ela prontamente atendia aos pedidos ousados da barda, os quais ela não precisava dizer. Era como se naquele momento, a guerreira lesse seus pensamentos e invadisse seus desejos mais íntimos, atendendo–os.

Gabrielle sentia seu corpo inflamar, sentia–se mais úmida com as caricias de Xena. A região entre suas coxas inflamava de puro desejo, uma onda de luxúria a invadia... Fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que um outro gemido, desta vez menos contido, escapasse. E esse foi só o primeiro de muitos. A barda movia–se roçando seu corpo no da guerreira enquanto sentia a boca quente nos seus seios, alternando entre um e outro quando bem queria.

Xena poderia passar o resto do dia provando o sabor dos seios da sua amada, mas, com um grande esforço, conseguiu afastar seus lábios por um momento para olhar nos olhos verdes de Gabrielle. Porém estes estavam cerrados... totalmente entregues ao prazer.

– E **como** eu ainda te quero... – sorriu ao ver a expressão extasiada da sua pequena guerreira.

Gabrielle tornou a olhar para Xena, beijando–a carinhosamente enquanto tentava livrar–se da roupa de couro da guerreira. Já ela não parecia querer ser despida pela barda... não naquele momento.

– Xena... – disse em meio a sussurros – deixe–me vê–la... – suas mãos baixavam novamente as alças de couro quando foi supreendida pelas mãos de Xena.

– Ah não... primeiro você vai ser minha... – respondeu beijando–a entre os seios.

Gabrielle gemeu novamente e de repente se viu deitada ao chão, enquanto o grande corpo de Xena se acomodava entre as suas pernas.

– Você não vai se divertir sozinha... – disse a barda tentando reagir.

– Ah, se vou... – disse tomando as mãos de Gabrielle e segurando–as contra o chão e roubando de seus lábios um beijo ardente, que fez cada pedaço daquele corpo perfeito estremecer de paixão. Ajeitando as pernas, ainda durante o beijo, Xena faz com que as pernas ficassem entrelaçadas, uma entre a outra, e num movimento sensual, leva a sua coxa direita entre as pernas da barda, esfregando–a delicadamente contra aquele local que estava quente e úmido de desejo.

Xena liberta os lábios de Gabrielle que permanecem entreabertos, soltando um gemido e tentando novamente buscar por ar. Ainda segurando–a pelos pulsos, Xena faz com que seus lábios arrastem–se sensualmente por aquele rosto delicado e corado pelo prazer, chegando à orelha direita.

– Pelos deuses, Xena...

– Já se rendeu? – perguntou Xena baixinho no ouvido da barda, em seguida mordendo o lóbulo delicadamente, passando a língua por detrás da pequena orelha, descendo para o pescoço num beijo ardente e sensual.

Gabrielle custou, mas rendeu–se às carícias da guerreira, entregando–se a ela. Seu corpo inteiro pedia pelos toques ousados e selvagens de Xena, pedia pela sua língua, pedia pelo fogo que emanava daqueles olhos azuis. A pressão exercida pela coxa da guerreira contra o seu sexo estava fazendo–a delirar de desejo e a cada movimento, a cada roçar, a barda gemia de uma maneira que levava a guerreira à loucura.

Esta, por sua vez, não se cansava de beijar e acariciar o corpo de sua amada, sentindo o calor que ela emanava, podendo comprovar, com parte do seu corpo, o quanto Gabrielle estava excitada, precisando dela mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento... Ao mesmo tempo que a dominava, sentia–se sua escrava atentendo–lhe às súplicas... ou quase todas...

Suas mãos soltaram os punhos da barda delicadamente, pecorrendo por toda a extensão dos braços, passando pelos ombros, enquanto sua boca chegava ao tórax de Gabrielle. Ela ergueu a sua cabeça e contemplou por alguns segundos os seios, tocando–os com as costas das mãos, fazendo questão de sentir o bico rígido passar pelos seus dedos. Os lábios de Xena começam a descer por aquele corpo escultural, seguindo, com a língua, a linha que seguia até o umbigo. Aplicou–lhe beijos intensos e molhados pela região, mordeu, beijou, enquanto suas mãos desciam pela delgada cintura, encontrando a saia da barda.

Gabrielle ofegava e gemia totalmente entregue. Seus corpos eram pura paixão exalando por todos os poros. Ela a queria, seu corpo ardia em febre... Xena parecia tortura–la...

A guerreira levantou e retirou delicadamente as botas de Gabrielle, e em seguida, desenrolou a saia, deixando–a apenas com a pequena peça íntima de cor vermelha, a qual Xena tratou de arranca–la.

E lá estava Gabrielle, totalmente despida, com os braços abertos, apenas esperando e suplicando por sua guerreira. Xena primeiro olhou todo o corpo da barda e, por onde os olhos azuis de Xena passavam, incendiava a pele da barda que fez menção em levantar sendo empurrada pelos ombros de volta à posição em que se encontrava.

– Oh Xena... – fechou seus olhos. O tom de voz saiu quase como uma súplica.

– Gabrielle... – disse Xena.

Ao abrir os olhos Gabrielle viu Xena baixando as alças da sua roupa. Sorrindo, levantou e passou suas mãos pelos braços da guerreira, fazendo sua roupa deslizar até a cintura. Gabrielle olhou por todo o tórax firme e bronzeado da guerreira, pousando os olhos nos seios. O corpo grande daquela mulher à sua frente fazia a barda arder por inteiro. Abraçou–a, suspiraram ao sentir o calor do contato dos seus corpos. Com um beijo breve, Gabrielle desceu seus lábios para o queixo da guerreira. Suas mãos ansiosas correram pelas costas, enquanto desejava tomar os seios de Xena com a sua boca... e assim o fez. Baixando a cabeça, Gabrielle seguia beijando por entre os seios empinados que subiam e desciam numa respiração ofegante.

Tomou com a língua o seio esquerdo... beijou–o como se beijasse a boca de Xena, sua língua exigente fazia o que queria com o mamilo, sugava–o, lambia...

Xena fechou seus olhos para sentir melhor o prazer que a boca da sua "pequena guerreira barda" proporcionava. Ela sentia a lingua de Gabrielle exigente por todo o seu seio, provando cada pedaço de pele. Xena gemia por entre os dentes cerrados e acariciava os cabelos louros. Ela abriu os olhos e podia ver a língua da barda passeando pelo seu mamilo, deixando um rastro molhado por onde passava. Sentiu–se ainda mais excitada do que antes, o calor entre suas pernas crescia, deixando–a ainda mais úmida.

O rosto de menina inocente que Gabrielle tinha, transformava–se completamente diante daquela situação. Estava determinada, luxuriosa, transtornando a tão dominadora princesa guerreira. Xena suspirou ao sentir uma das mãos da barda na sua coxa, abrindo–a tocando–lhe intimamente com seus dedos, invadindo sua roupa íntima pelas laterais.

Xena gemeu e uniu suas forças conseguindo a muito custo livrar–se das carícias ousadas e famintas da barda que a olhou sem entender.

– Ainda não... – sorriu maliciosamente e puxou as pernas da barda forçando–a a deitar–se novamente. Sem mais, Xena ficou entre as pernas da barda e levou sua mão à bem torneada e roliça coxa. – Eu disse... – Gabrielle gemeu ao sentir que a guerreira agora estava tocando–lhe entre as pernas. – Você agora é só minha... – Instintivamente Gabrielle abriu–se um pouco mais, oferecendo–se, dando à Xena maior liberdade para continuar lhe tocando.

A guerreira pode enfim ir à sua fonte de desejo. Explorou o local com seus dedos com delicadeza, massageando o clitóris pulsante, fazendo Gabrielle arquear seu corpo e estremecer. Os dedos da guerreira se vêem molhados, tamanha a excitação da sua amada.

Gabrielle agora gemia em total entrega àquele ato de pura paixão, sentia–se lubrificar intensamente, sentia os dedos da guerreira explorando o local mais íntimo e sensível do seu corpo com calma e delicadeza. Sentia pequenos espasmos sacudirem seu corpo, intensas ondas de prazer lhe eram acometidas a cada instante, a cada deslizar dos dedos da guerreira.

Xena estava olhando para o rosto inebriado da sua barda, enlouquecendo de prazer ao ver as expressões que podia causar na sua alma gêmea, os gemidos que ela era capaz de proporcionar, e o quanto isso era gratificante. Desceu mais e sem mais rodeios, deslizou seus dedos para dentro da sua barda que gemia sem parar.

Gabrielle agora abraçava fortemente a guerreira contra si, arranhando–lhe as costas enquanto a mão de Xena se movimentava habilmente, penetrando–a mais. A guerreira então inicia um movimento de vai–e–vem enquanto o corpo de Gabrielle respondia movimentando–se numa dança sensual. Seus gemidos foram silenciados por um beijo ardente... Os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos, a barda cada vez mais exigente. Os lábios da guerreira já não eram capazes de segurar os gritos roucos de Gabrielle, mesmo assim a guerreira continuava querendo beija–la, sentir aquela voz entrar pela sua boca, pelos seus ouvidos... sentia o suor dela misturar–se ao seu.

Gabrielle estava no seu limite, sentia a guerreira dentro dela em movimentos exigentes e fortes, consumindo–a querendo esgota–la... a boca de Xena sugava seus lábios vorazmente, até que sentiu uma grande onda de prazer invadir seu corpo. Desvencilhou–se dos lábios da guerreira que imediatamente parou de beija–la só para contemplar aquele "espetaculo"... Gabrielle estava sendo sacudida por um intenso orgasmo, seu corpo se contraía involuntariamente, uma onda de tremor e arrepios passaram pelo seu corpo violentamente, inundando seus sentidos com o mais puro prazer carnal. Gemia baixo entre os dentes, incapaz de pensar em mais nada que não fosse aquela sensação, que foi suavizando aos poucos até parar.

Xena, com os dedos ainda se movimentando lentamente, quase uma carícia, dentro de Gabrielle, pousa um delicado beijo nos lábios entreabertos da barda ofegante. Beijou–a delicadamente até que ela voltasse a si e respondesse o delicado beijo. Xena então retira–se de dentro de Gabrielle vagarosamente, causando mais um leve espasmo no corpo de Gabrielle.

A guerreira então deita–se no chão ao lado de Gabrielle e a puxa, aninhando–a em seu peito. Gabrielle ainda ofegava quando Xena beijou–lhe os cabelos.

O sol já havia se posto agora e uma brisa um pouco mais fria passava, balançando as flores que dançavam em volta das duas guerreiras amantes. O céu ainda estava claro, um pouco laranja e tinha algumas núvens rosadas, enquanto perto do mar, o céu já tinha uma tonalidade de azul um pouco mais escura.

– Minha vez... – Disse Gabrielle sem olhar para a guerreira, beijou a parte do corpo que estava mais próxima: o tórax.

Seus lábios molhados subiram pelo pescoço, passando pelo queixo até chegarem nos lábios da guerreira, onde beijou intensamente. Buscava a língua da guerreira com ímpeto, mordia delicadamente o lábio inferior e em seguida lambia o lábio superior. Xena suspirou ao sentir a ponta da língua da barda contornar seus lábios de maneira provocante. A barda ora roçava seus lábios nos da guerreira, ora brincava com eles lambendo–os, depois beijava com ardor, explorando com a sua língua todo o interior da boca da guerreira. Esse beijo estava deixando Xena louca, explodindo de desejo. Com um beijo estalado, Gabrielle se afasta alguns centímetros e contempla o olhar de Xena que transbordava em paixão.

Ela sorri. Xena então pousa sua mão no rosto de Gabrielle, acariciando–o.

Gabrielle toma a mão de Xena e começa a beija–la sensualmente, com a boca aberta, roçando–lhe os dentes e passando a ponta da sua língua por toda a extensão dos dedos, até as extremidades. Xena fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A guerreira sente os lábios quentes da barda tocarem os seus rapidamente, depois desceu pelo seu queixo enquanto as mãos passeavam pela sua cintura.

Com a boca aberta, Gabrielle desceu por entre os seios da guerreira deixando um rastro molhado quando passava.

A roupa de couro estava na cintura de Xena. Gabrielle tratou de retira–la, jogando–a de lado onde estavam espalhadas as suas roupas. Sorriu ao ver sua amada apenas com a peça íntima e botas.

– O que foi? – perguntou Xena

– Você está linda assim... – sorriu. – Só de calcinha e botas...

– Você que está dizendo. – retrucou sorrindo.

Ainda com um sorriso maroto, Gabrielle se posicionou ajoelhada entre as pernas de Xena.

Xena ardia em desejo ao ver sua barda nua ajoelhada na sua frente. Não resistiu e num pulo ergueu–se abraçando a sua amada e deitando em cima dela novamente. Beijou–a intensamente e Gabrielle respondeu ao beijo, porém, alguns segundos depois, Xena sentiu duas mãos empurrando seus ombros.

– Xena... era a minha vez...

– Não resisti... – sussurrou. – E eu ainda não fiz tudo o que queria...

Gabrielle sabia que não podia medir forças com a princesa guerreira naquela ocasião. Xena sempre conseguia domina–la, mas não seria dessa vez. "Ah não, Gabrielle!" pensou "Você não vai deixar a Xena te dominar... de novo."

Sentiu os lábios da guerreira descerem pelo seu pescoço.

– Não, Xena! – Gabrielle a segurou pelos ombros. – Depois... – seu olhar foi tão suplicante que Xena respirou fundo e deitou–se no chão, puxando Gabrielle para si.

– Tudo bem, minha barda... você controla agora... – sorriu e puxou Gabrielle pela nuca beijando–a intensamente. – Não completamente... – riu cinicamente depois que soltou os lábios de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle conseguiu soltar–se dos braços de Xena, voltando à mesma posição de antes: ajoelhada entre as pernas da guerreira. Com as mãos ela puxa as coxas grossas da guerreira para si. Ah, aquelas pernas levavam Gabrielle à loucura. Beijou a parte interna das coxas com volúpia e levou uma das mãos para o centro entre as pernas de Xena que gemeu. Gabrielle massageou o local por cima da calcinha enquanto sua boca aproximava–se da virilha. Sem dizer nada, a barda levantou e terminou de despir sua guerreira, deixando–a como veio ao mundo.

Sorriu sensualmente ao contemplar–se com aquela visão.

Xena apenas esperava por Gabrielle. Ela conhecia aquele olhar, a barda transbordava um fogo incontrolável, nem parecia que há poucos minutos ela estava quase desfalecida em seus braços.

Abraçaram–se nuas, gemendo ao sentir o contato entre os dois corpos quentes. Gabrielle deitada entre as pernas da guerreia contemplou o seu semblante. A respiração pesada, o seus olhos escurecidos e a pouca transpiração que brotava pelos poros denunciavam o grau de excitação de Xena que implorava com os olhos pelo toque de Gabrielle que não demorou em descer seus lábios pelo tórax da guerreira, chegando ao umbigo e descendo até encontrar os negros pelos pubianos. Toda a pele de Xena ardia em febre. Achou que fosse explodiria a qualquer momento e sem aguentar mais tanta demora, empurrou Gabrielle pelos ombros até o local desejado.

– ...por favor... Gabrelle... não aguento mais. – sua voz rouca foi o suficiente para que a barda atendesse a súplica da guerreira e beijou ardentemente o sexo da sua amada.

Gemendo alto, Xena deixou sua cabeça descansar enquanto suas mãos arranhavam os ombros da barda.

Gabrielle abraçou as grossas coxas de Xena para acomodar–se melhor à posição enquanto sua língua incansável agora explorava a região mais íntima da guerreira, mas que era apenas sua... sentia toda a região quente pulsando na sua boca. E ela queria mais... queria arrancar todas as forças da poderosa guerreira que sucumbia ao seu toque, gemia, contorcia–se. Os gemidos de Xena entravam pelos seus ouvidos e a barda de olhos fechados deixava com que aquele som entrasse em sua mente, roubando–lhe todo e qualquer tipo de pensamento que não fosse voltado àquele ato.

Não demorou muito até o corpo de Xena entregar–se ao puro êxtase, seu corpo ficou rígido e mechia de forma insuniante enquanto seus gemidos se intensificaram. Gabrielle bebia do gozo da guerreira, inebriada, sem descolar a boca daquele lugar tão desejado por tantos, via o grande corpo da sua mulher estremecer, contrair e depois relaxar, deixando suas mãos que antes estavam nos ombros de Gabrielle cairem sobre o chão.

Gabrielle não parou. Agora sua língua passeava delicadamente, devagar... calmamente...

– Gabrielle...

– Muito rápido... quero mais... – Gabrielle abriu os olhos e Xena pôde ver o fogo que saía daqueles olhos verdes.

– Mais... – Xena repetiu hipnotizada pelo olhar penetrante de Gabrielle.

Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali. Gabrielle a levou à loucura, cada vez que Xena se recuperava de um orgasmo, Gabrielle recomeçava as suas carícias reacendendo o fogo da guerreira.

Agora já havia escurecido e a lua que nasceraantes do por do sol estava cheia, iluminando as duas amantes.

– Gabrielle! Chega... – disse Xena. – Por favor... não aguento mais! – sorriu extasiada. – Você quer me matar?

Gabrielle estava em cima de Xena beijando seus seios enquanto seus dedos movimentavam–se lentamente dentro da guerreira.

A pequena guerreira poetisa levantou sua cabeça lentamente e deparou–se com o sorriso mais lindo que já viu em toda a sua existência. Ah! Como adorava fazer amor com sua guerreira, onde quer que fosse. Viu a face de sua amada iluminada pela pálida luz da lua e retribuiu seu sorriso, concordando. Delicadamente retirou seus dedos arrancando mais um gemido abafado de sua alma gêmea.

– Não faz isso... – riu a barda dando uma leve mordida no pescoço da guerreira imóvel. – ... Xena?

A guerreira estava de olhos fechados e não respondia.

– Xena?! Para com isso, responde!

Um pequeno sorriso brotou no canto da boca de Xena ainda de olhos cerrados. Gabrielle riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Você... me quebrou... – disse Xena. – Isso... não se faz...

– Exagerei né? – a guerreira não respondeu, apenas suspirou. – Desculpa, estava louca de ciúmes...

– Por que? – perguntou calmamente. Nada a tiraria daquele estado de relaxamento profundo. Suas batidas cardíacas ainda estavam se estabilizando.

– Por que você acabou de passar mais de dez anos ao lado do Cesar... – respondeu – Queria que você lembrasse de como comigo é melhor... – beijou o outro lado do pescoço.

– Cesar era um preguiçoso... só queria ficar por baixo... – a guerreira riu ainda com a voz sussurrante e abriu os olhos. – Você não se compara a ninguém com que já estive...

Gabrielle apenas sorriu e seus olhos marejaram, porém ela não chorou.

– Talvez o Ares... ou Bórias... – disse com um olhar brincalhão.

Gabrielle fez um bico torto e estreitou os olhos.

– Ah é? – mordeu os lábios e olhou para os seios de Xena. – Pois então você vai ver só uma coisa...

– Não! Eu estava brincando! – gargalhou Xena.

Antes que Gabrielle pudesse fazer algo, Xena a puxou para um abraço apertado e virou–a com uma dificuldade poucas vezes vista.

– Está sem forças? – Gabrielle riu quando a guerreira exausta desabou sobre seu peito com o rosto no tórax da poetisa.

– Totalmente. – suspirou. – Pior que nem montamos nosso acampamento...

– Ai!

– Que foi?

– Uma formiga mordeu minha bunda...

– Que formiga sem–vergonha... – disse sem se mover.

Elas riram enquanto Gabrielle afagava o cabelo de Xena que recuperava suas forças.

– Você não perde por esperar... – suspirou a guerreira. – Espera eu me recuperar...

– Hum, que delícia! – brincou a barda. – fiquei até com medo...

Xena levantou a cabeça e encarou a barda seriamente. Algumas mechas de cabelo caíram ao lado do rosto da guerreira e com a fraca iluminação Gabrielle conseguia ver os olhos azuis que a encaravam.

– Pois tenha... te dou minha palavra de guerreira que... você vai ver... – deu um olhar tão sensual, tão faminto que a barda estremeceu.

Xena riu.

– É assim que eu gosto... mas não agora, dá um tempo. – deitou–se novamente no peito de Gabrielle e conseguiu ouvir as batidas alteradas. Riu de lado e mordeu os lábios.

Assim que Xena se recuperou, o que não demorou muito tempo, elas levantaram, vestiram–se e foram arrumar o acampamento. Escolheram o local mais a frente, o que tinha árvores que as protegeria dos ventos da beira–mar e de qualquer eventual chuva.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Amanheceu. Gabrielle se encontrava deitada nas peles, dormindo pesadamente de bruços e com os braços estendidos.

Se promessa é dívida, não queira saber o que é "palavra de guerreira". Na noite anterior, ainda durante o banho que tomavam num rio perto, Xena iniciou o que havia prometido. Amou a sua barda durante toda a noite, não poupou esforços, nem posições, pôs praticamente todo o seu "repertório" em prática. Os gritos de Gabrielle poderiam ser escutados a longas distâncias. Fizeram amor até toda a fome da guerreira ser totalmente saciada. Só pararam quando o céu começava a anunciar suas primeiras mudanças de cor. Gabrielle estava esgotada e em menos de dez minutos já estava caída no chão, adormecida.

Xena ainda ficou deitada contemplando o semblante tranquilo, porém esgotado de sua amada enquanto afagava–lhe os cabelos loiros delicadamente. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, abraçou–a e dormiu.

Gabrielle acorda e olha para o céu. O sol já estava alto, quase meio dia. À direita via–se o campo de flores agora banhado pelo forte sol do meio–dia. O vento que soprava suave fazia com que o campo parecesse um marde águas tranquilas. À esquerda, uma linda floresta de oliveiras. As copas frondosas deixava praticamente impossível que os raios solares penetrassem. Parecia ter sido especialmente feita para os viajantes que procuram um lugar tranquilo para dormir.

Gabrielle estava coberta até os ombros e sentiu um pouco de dificuldade para levantar. Xena não estava ao seu lado, mas sentia a forte presença da guerreira por perto. Sentou–se com o lençol cobrindo seu corpo e virou–se.

Xena a observava com uma expressão apaixonada do outro lado da fogueira. Usava apenas seu traje de couro, sem a armadura.

Olharam–se com ternura por longos segundos. Não precisavam falar nada, expressavam em seus olhos o amor que sentiam. Com um sorriso bobo, Gabrielle quebrou o silencio:

– Você... me quebrou... Isso... não se faz...

– Eu tenho muitas habilidades... – a princesa guerreira sorriu.

Guiada pelo cheiro da comida, Gabrielle seguiu com os olhos até uma madeira repleta com um café da manhã divino. Espantou–se, Xena não sabia cozinhar tão bem... tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado. Havia pão, queijo, frutas de diversos tipos e peixe. Fatias pequenas de peixe cru e peixe frito que ainda estava quente.

Gabrielle lembrou de que não comera nada no dia anterior, estava faminta. Xena se aproxima com a bandeja e a coloca numa pedra que estava ao lado, simulando uma pequena mesa. A barda se move com uma certa dificuldade para se aproximar da comida.

– Ai... – disse baixinho.

Xena fez uma expressão aflita e coçou a cabeça.

– Peguei pesado ontem né? – a guerreira sentou ao lado da barda e a abraçou.

– Pensei que fosse morrer... – respondeu a barda que de repente se perdeu nos olhos da guerreira e corou. Riu. – Zeus... que noite!

– É, que noite... – ficou sem graça. – Mas vamos tratar de recuperar as forças da minha pequena barda.

Xena alimentou com cuidado a sua amada barda, dando–lhe comida na boca.

– Olha a pipa... abre a boquinha... – disse Xena rindo.

– Xena... você não se sente uma pervertida me tratando como uma criança depois de ontem?

Xena parou e olhou para Gabrielle. Lembranças da noite passava vieram a tona para as duas que riram maliciosamente.

– Ei... chega né? – disse Gabrielle. – Mais uma "rodada" daquelas e eu só vou precisar de moedas para o barqueiro...

– Que barqueiro? O tártaro já não existe, lembra? Passagem para o mundo dos mortos é de graça agora...

As duas riram. Terminaram seu café da manhã que foi quase um almoço e depois, já devidamente vestidas, descansavam deitadas de "papo pro ar" nas sombras das árvores.

– Onde aprendeu a fazer peixe cru? – perguntou a barda.

– Que pergunta idiota, Gabrielle... – Xena olhou de soslaio à loira que fez uma expressão envergonhada.

– Eu quis perguntar onde você descobriu que se pode comer peixe cru!

– ... foi há algum tempo quando eu visitei o Japão... é realmente uma cultura fascinante a deles... você gostaria de conhecer, eles tem poesias lindas. – disse xena virando de bruços.

Gabrielle levantou e ficou sentada com as pernas esticadas.

– Já fomos à tantos lugares, não é? – disse Gabrielle. – Visitaremos o Japão cedo ou tarde.

Xena ficou um pouco séria. Ia comentar algo quando viu marcas de arranhões nas costas da barda.

– Oh! Pelos Deuses! – disse Xena levantando e analisando os ombros da amada.

– O que foi? – perguntou assustada.

– Desculpa por isso... eu... nem vi que tinha feito...

– Como se eu não estivesse acostumada com isso! – a Barda virou e encarou sua guerreira. – Eu tb fiz um senhor estrago nas suas costas, estamos quites.

A guerreira sorriu serenamente. Gabrielle jogou–se em cima de Xena, fazendo com que as duas desabassem no chão, Gabrielle por cima enquanto acariciava delicadamente o rosto de Xena.

– Xena... eu estou me sentindo tão... completa...

– Eu também... você abdicou da sua fama como escritora para ficar com essa guerreira velha e violenta... – sorriu.

– E estúpida.

O sorriso da guerreira se desfez.

– Estúpida por não entender que eu trocaria qualquer coisa pra te ter comigo, ao meu lado, assim, como estamos agora... – beijou–a carinhosamente. – Mas e o que me diz de você? Renunciou a coroa como imperatriz de Roma... Alias, a melhor de todos os tempos...

– Eu sonhava com você todas as noites... eu não sabia quem era a pessoa que me sorria todas as noites até conhecer você... ou seria reconhecer? – disse enquanto seus dedos corriam pela face delicada de Gabrielle.

– De qualquer forma... ninguém mudará nossos destinos, sempre nos encontraremos... o que nos guia é mais forte que qualquer ambição. – Gabrielle respondeu e ambas ficaram em silêncio. Seus rostos foram se aproximando até tocarem–se delicadamente, selando mais uma vez aquele sentimento tão forte e provado por tão poucos... o amor.

Decidiram ficar por ali mais alguns dias, afinal precisavam de um tempo a sós e também precisavam descansar... depois continuariam sua jornada. O mais importante é que... ninguém muda o destino.

FIM

Aí... gostaram? Se sim, deixem recado ta? XD


End file.
